Sakura Biyori
by Underword
Summary: Sakura creyó que su vida como shinobi era común y corriente luego de haber cambiado y convertirse en ANBU, pero una aparición de seres extraños y personas vestidas de ropas negras con katanas, hará que su vida de un giro completamente. ¿Qué pasará?


‡◊**Sakura Biyori◊‡**

By Underword

**Summary:** Sakura creyó que su vida como shinobi era común y corriente luego de haber cambiado y convertirse en ANBU, pero una aparición de seres extraños y personas vestidas de ropas negras con katanas, hará que su vida de un giro completamente. ¿Qué pasará?

**Pairing: **Toshiro Hitsugaya y Sakura Haruno (no me maten por favor), Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga. Habrá más adelante.

**Naruto y Bleach crossover.**

**Los personajes de Naruto y Bleach no me pertenecen, son obras de Kishimoto y Tite Kubo-san. Si fuera lo contrario crearía parejas crossover como esta ^^.**

**Nota del autor: **espero que no me maten por la tardanza, pero confieso que me encantan las parejas crack sobre todo en los crossover donde Sakura es emparejada con otros chicos que son guapos e interesantes (ya saben, mucho más que con los personajes de naruto), hasta ahora las que he leído son de Naruto con Bleach, Vampire Knight, Ouran High School Host Club y Shugo Chara! Ya saben cuales son mis parejas favoritas, sino ya lo sabrán ^^! Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado!

* * *

_Siempre he estado atrapada en un mundo oscuro y frío. Nunca he sabido si algún día lograré salir de este abismo, he permanecido tantos días atrapada en la oscuridad que no tengo ni la menor idea acerca de la luz. Lo brillante. Lo fugaz. Sólo he sentido fuego._

_Pero el fuego no sólo ilumina, también arde, daña y arrasa con todo lo que está en su alcance._

_Las llamas me están dañando, me están hiriendo en lo más profundo de mi alma._

_Algún día ¿Seré capaz de ver la luz con mis propios ojos sin que me hiera?_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: amanecer de una nueva mañana**

Era un día como cualquier otro, al menos para un shinobi como ella. Esta vez, se trató de una misión de investigación y también de auxilio: emprender hacia la aldea de las Hierbas y atender a las personas enfermas y afectadas por venenos; le había tocado ir junto con un equipo médico impuestos por su maestra, la Quinta Hokage Tsunade.

No fue algo fuera de lo normal, eso era lo que Sakura Haruno podía afirmar. Terminaron la misión después de haberles tomado dos días como mínimo, investigaron sobre nuevas clases de venenos y antídotos a la vez atendieron a todos los pacientes lo más pronto posible.

A la hora de regresar nuevamente a Konoha, faltaba tan sólo 3 horas para llegar a la aldea.

Todo iba con tranquilidad, era una noche silenciosa cálida cuyo bosque era iluminado por la fría y blanca luz pálida de la luna, lo único que podía escucharse en el aire era el susurro de la velocidad mecer sus cabellos rosados y la melodía de las cigarras. Hasta que algo inesperado pasó.

-Ah! –un ataque repentino más un grito desgarrador fueron lo suficiente para detener los pasos del equipo.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó uno de los ninjas médicos en voz alta.

Sakura, quien encabezaba el equipo se dirigió hacia uno de sus compañeros tendido en el suelo. Al voltearlo, lo examinó silenciosamente, tenía una herida en el pecho a juzgar por la forma parecían causadas por enormes garras.

-Me pregunto que pudo haber hecho esto –se preguntó la pelirrosa ANBU, al quitarse por un momento su máscara.

-Pasa algo, Haruno-san –inquirió uno de sus compañeros, a pesar de estar calmado, sentía cierta inquietud.

-Está herido, será mejor llegar a la aldea lo antes posible… -

RRRRROOOAAAGG!

Un estruendoso grito acompañado de un extraño temblor irrumpió la tranquilidad del bosque, los presentes se alarmaron por el insoportable sonido extraño que acababan de escuchar.

-Haruno-san debemos… -no pudo continuar en cuánto una fuerza extraña lo impulsó hasta chocar con violencia hacia uno de los árboles del bosque.

-Oh, no! –rápidamente todos los ninjas estaban siendo derribados cayendo uno tras otro como moscas.

-Minna! –gritó horrorizada al ser testigo del extraño ataque. Sin más, sacó un kunai de su estuche y adoptó una posición de batalla- Quién sea que este ahí ¡Muéstrate!

Miró a su alrededor de manera precavida esperando alguna señal del enemigo, a juzgar por lo ocurrido, era muy rápido. Se maldijo por no haber previsto eso, sabía por ende que un simple kunai no la ayudaría en un combate donde el enemigo se escondía, pero por lo menos había razones por las que era efectivo.

Había silencio en el ambiente, Sakura rezaba por sus compañeros esperando que no estén graves, si tenía suerte se vengaría por ellos.

Observó algo mecerse entre los árboles lejanos, justo cerca de esa zona se encontraban dos de los médicos atendiendo a sus compañeros heridos. Algo se estaba acercando, trató de divisarlo muy bien entornando sus ojos verdes.

Al principio nada, aunque no podía evitar sentir los nervios de punta al notar que faltaba poco para que saliera a su encuentro. Unos segundos después, una imagen borrosa, esperó un poco más hasta que finalmente pudo visualizar algo absolutamente aterrador que la dejó paralizada.

Sintió el alma caer por el suelo al ver que ese "alguien" es "algo". No se trataba de una persona, tampoco parecía un animal, tenía una forma extrañamente monstruosa.

La creatura era gigantesca, con tamaño superior al de un oso o elefante, color marrón oscuro en la piel, el físico era impresionante por la masa muscular y lo más llamativo de aquella bestia era que partes de su cuerpo y su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara blanca con forma de algún cráneo de animal.

Esa _cosa _emitía un extraño sonido, que no podía identificar muy bien.

-¿Q-Qué… cosa es esa? –era la única pregunta que formulaba la mente de la chica, la presencia de esa extraña creatura parecía haber arrebatado cualquier esperanza de escapar de sus garras.

-Haruno-san, ¿qué sucede? –preguntó uno de los ninjas al observar a la kunoichi paralizada con el rostro teñido de horror.

RRRRROOOOOOAAAAARRGGGGG!

Esta vez, su grito sonaba mucho más ensordecedor que nunca. Sakura cayó de rodillas mientras tapaba sus oídos adolorida de escuchar un clamor tan terrible y atemorizante.

-Ustedes! Váyanse ahora mismo –gritó al notar que esa bestia estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ellos.

Los ninjas médicos la miraron con extrañeza, sin siquiera notar la presencia imponente de la creatura enmascarada.

-¿Qué ocurre, Haruno-san? –

-¿De dónde salió ese grito? –

-Acaso ustedes no lo pueden ver -Sakura se quedó en silencio, eso quería decir que, ella era la única que podía ver.

En cuánto vio que el monstro estaba dispuesto a atacar a uno de los ninjas que estaba atendiendo a su compañero herido, en un impulso involuntario la pelirrosa dio un golpe de parte de su descomunal fuerza que lo mandó a volar lejos del alcance.

Los shinobis a pesar de estar aterrados, seguían sin entender de lo que estaba sucediendo, la presencia hostil parecía ser absolutamente invisible para ellos, pero Sakura no entendía la razón por la que ella era la única que podía ver con claridad.

Pasos estrépitos resonaron nuevamente, la cercanía de los ecos hacían que sonaran amenazadores tanto que, los ninjas paralizados por el miedo esperaron para lo peor.

-_Kuso, ¿hay más de uno?_ –se preguntó la kunoichi, con las palabras atoradas en su garganta mientras escuchaba el palpitar de su corazón en ritmo alocado como el conteo de un reloj y su respiración aguardando en su boca en un silencio torturador.

-Aaaahhhhh! –un grito espeluznante fue lo suficiente para bajar guardia a la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué dia- -sus palabras fueron cortadas en cuanto una fuerza antinatural atrapó su cuerpo aprisionándola a merced del dueño. Hizo un intento con su fuerza descomunal, pero al parecer el monstruo era doble de poderoso.

En cuánto sus ojos se encontraron, Sakura sintió la sangre helarse al verlo de cerca. Se trataba de otro monstro enmascarado, el físico corporal era similar al de anterior, la diferencia sería que su piel parecía azul bajo la luz plateada de la luna y su máscara blanca tenía una forma extraña que no lo podía identificar.

-Haruno-san! –gritó el shinobi alarmado.

-Algo parece que atrapó a Haruno-san y ella solamente puede verlo –afirmó en cuánto se dio cuenta de la situación.

-Debemos detenerlo, sea lo que sea –

Ante el ataque directo del primer shinobi, los otros decidieron seguirlo. Sin embargo, fueron rápidamente impulsados con vehemencia hacia diferentes direcciones por la primera creatura enmascarada que apareció mientras el otro grupo terminaron de igual por el monstruo que tenía atrapada a Sakura.

-Estúpidos humanos –pronunció en una voz escalofriantemente gutural, miró a la presa que tenía aprisionada en su mano- Hace mucho que no he sentido un reiatsu tan delicioso…

-_Reiatsu? _–se preguntó la chica encarando a la bestia, sin evitar sentir miedo-

-Te comeré ahora mismo –ante aquella aclaración, Sakura siguió intentando librarse todo lo posible, sin embargo la creatura parecía no ceder a pesar que su fuerza descomunal sólo provocó rasguños- Humana maldita! –iracundo, usó la fuerza de su gigantesca mano y la golpeó violentamente contra el suelo hasta herirla de gravedad. Dolía, dolía tanto que ni podía gritar.

En cuánto, vio que la bestia abría la boca la pelirrosa seguía luchando a pesar que sería inútil después de todo.

Sentía su corazón latir con lentitud, el ritmo parecía pequeños ecos imitando al conteo de un reloj.

No se había dado cuenta que sus ojos, teñidos ahora mismo de horror y miedo, caían pequeñas lágrimas.

No quería terminar así.

Por lo menos, no siendo devorada por una creatura salida del infierno.

Sakura cerró los ojos esperando lo peor.

_Otra vez, fui una… débil._

Un agudo sonido cortando el aire irrumpió la intención homicida del monstro, la pelirrosa no pudo ver lo que acababa de suceder así tampoco cuando estaba cayendo una vez liberada del agarre del monstro enmascarado.

Lo único que sintió antes de caer desmayada, fueron dos brazos firmes afianzándola con ligereza.

.

Un sonido suave y tenue como la caricia del aire rasgándose por el agua la hizo despertar, su visión tardó unos segundos para adaptarse en cuánto observó un haz de luz vaporoso rodeando los pinos más rumores creados por la lluvia cayendo en estado líquido- gaseoso.

Hizo un intento de recomponerse siendo detenida, de repente, por un intenso dolor punzante viajar en su cabeza. Trató de recordar lo ocurrido, en su mente dibujaba rastros de acontecimientos extraños y un tanto "paranormales" que casi creyó que fue producto de su traicionera imaginación.

-¿Estás bien? –una voz grave y masculina nunca antes escuchada casi la hizo saltar de estupefacción.

Aún sosteniendo su cabeza para aligerar el dolor, la chica de cabellos rosas giró su rostro para encarar al dueño de aquella voz. Frente suyo se trataba de un joven que nunca había visto, se puede decir por su extraña vestimenta: que consistía hakama y haori negro con un largo haori blanco con detalles negros, cinta verde rodeando el torso que sujetaba una katana larga tras su espalda.

Además de su manera de vestir, tenía un aspecto nada usual. El joven parecía de su edad (eso lo podía afirmar muy bien), su cabello es blanco asemejado a la nieve, piel pálida (aunque un poco más oscura que la de ella) y ojos grandes pero solemnes color verde que podía rivalizar a los suyos.

Sakura quedó viéndolo en silencio estudiando el aspecto del extranjero, no negaría que es guapo a su manera por sus rasgos exóticos que lo hacían envidiable. Mientras el joven esperó pacientemente su respuesta.

-S-Sí, e-estoy bien –respondió tratando que su aparente tranquilidad lo convenciera del todo, sabiendo que no era verdad, el dolor comenzaba a hacer efecto en las heridas.

Al ver que el peliblanco (Sakura decidió nombrarlo así por el color de su cabello además que desconocía su nombre) sus ojos parecían denotar sorpresa al principio (se preguntaba el porqué de eso) y luego, fruncía el ceño, supo que su respuesta no sonó verosímil.

-Quédate quieta, estás herida –no sabía si podía confiar en él, después de todo no lo conocía, aunque una parte de sí no quería negar su ayuda además sentía mucha curiosidad por él.

La pelirrosa se examinó el cuerpo, notó que tenía una leve marca de garra en el hombro y al observar su mano manchada de sangre, comprobó que tenía una herida abierta en la cabeza.

-No hace falta, me curaré yo misma –llevó su mano hacia la zona afectada de su cabeza y en ella comenzó a emanar chakra verde curativo que dejó asombrado al muchacho de cabellos blancos.

-¿Qué eres? –se atrevió a preguntar después de unos segundos de silencio.

-Un ninja médico –le respondió luego de pensarlo, era mejor no dar mucha información sobre de dónde venía y cuál era su nombre. Después de todo, ella es una ANBU y él una persona al que acaba de conocer.

-Ah –pronunció el peliblanco.

El silencio volvió a caer, ninguno de los dos hablaron y lo único que se escuchaba era el rumor creado por la llovizna.

Sakura luego de estar en un incómodo silencio, recordó lo ocurrido recientemente antes de quedarse inconsciente.

-Eh… Sabes qué acaba de pasar –el chico la miró con sus intensos ojos verdes aguamarinos, la chica apartó su mirada un poco avergonzada por lo que iba a decir- con… aquellos monstros enmascarados –

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Sakura comenzaba a arrepentirse por lo que preguntó seguramente aquel chico iba a considerarla loca o algo.

Él suspiró.

-Fueron hollow's los que te atacaron –

La chica lo miró con incredulidad por lo que acababa de oír de sus labios.

-Hollow's? –repitió para comprobar si lo había escuchado bien.

-Hollow se trata de monstros enmascarados que se alimentan del reiatsu de las personas –antes que la pelirrosada lo preguntara, continuó- reiatsu son energías espirituales que poseen los seres humanos.

La chica se quedó sin habla, no sabía si creerle o no, en cuánto le dijo el aspecto del ser llamado "hollow" pudo comprobar que estaba en lo cierto con la creatura que se había enfrentado. Era… ¿era posible que existiese algo así?

Al notar el arma que tenía tras su espalda, se trataba de una katana, típica arma usada por los samuráis.

-Tengo curiosidad, a juzgar por el traje que usas y su arma… ¿derrotaste a ese "hollow"? –cuestionó mirándolo.

El muchacho asintió.

-No eres de aquí ¿verdad? Y no creo que seas una persona común y corriente… ¿Quién eres? –continuó luego de haberse curado la herida del hombro.

-Soy un Shinigami –

-Shinigami? –

De repente, una ola de punzada de dolor invadió su sistema nervioso una vez más, eso fue lo último que escuchó de él antes de caer en un profundo e involuntario sueño.

.

.

.

Sakura no tardó en despertarse de golpe toda sudorosa, respirando con dificultad entre jadeos y gemidos más su corazón acelerándose en latidos desbocados.

Al notar que estaba en su habitación pudo caer en cuenta que sólo había sido un sueño. O eso es lo que simplemente se decía.

Se levantó de su cama para encaminarse hacia su ventana cubierta de cortinas traslúcidas. El amanecer se asomaba a Konoha con lentitud en cuánto los primeros rayos solares se divisaban entre las montañas, los pájaros muy pronto saldrían de sus escondites para saludar otra nueva mañana.

Cerró la cortina luego de suspirar.

Volviendo a su cama, tomó su despertador para comprobar la hora. Era exactamente las 7:30 a.m. muy pronto debería ir a trabajar, ya no tenía sentido volver a dormir.

Se quitó el pijama, que consistía una calza corta ajustada negra con una larga camisa del mismo color. Fue al armario, consiguiendo su uniforme ANBU y su bata de médico.

Hoy trabajaría en el hospital, aunque supuso que no habría una extrema emergencia como lo ocurrido en la invasión de Pain o las posibles guerras ninjas ocasionadas por los renegados.

En fin, era su trabajo después de todo.

Salió de su casa luego de alistarse. Observó con atención el cielo soleado y brillante acompañado de un energético sol y grandes nubes algodonosas arrastrándose en el aire, sonrió por unos momentos para continuar su camino.

Sería otro día lleno de despreocupación.

También, otro día de aburrimiento.

No es que no disfrutaba de su vida shinobi, al contrario, todo estaba calmado y sin preocupaciones. Al parecer los ataques de parte de enemigos habían cesado, no había nada grave en los asuntos de misiones así tampoco en el hospital, donde los pacientes tenían daños menores.

Aunque, hacía mucho que no tenía misiones seguidas tampoco recibía alguna formación con sus sensei's como Kakashi o Tsunade. Debido que el primero se ocupaba de entrenar a su compañero rubio Naruto y su maestra estaba en aprietos con sus asuntos de Hokage.

Suspiró para su pesar.

Meses y meses han pasado, no había novedad alguna sobre akatsuki así tampoco de su ex compañero de equipo.

Miró el cielo con cierta mezcla de añoranza y melancolía.

-Sasuke –susurró para sus adentros.

-Sakura-chan! –la susodicha detuvo su andanza al reconocer al dueño de aquella voz, sonrió al encontrarse con su compañero de equipo rubio encaminándose hacia ella.

-Naruto –

-¿Cómo estás, Sakura-chan? –Preguntó dibujando su característica sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tanto que contagiaba su entusiasmo a su amiga pelirrosa- Oh, Sakura-chan trabajo en el hospital ¿otra vez? –lo último dijo entre susurros, cosa que fue notado por la chica.

-Sí, igual no es tan importante el asunto –le habló luego de asentir en respuesta- Si quieres podemos hablar antes que comience mi horario.

-Me encantaría pero tengo una misión dentro de unos momentos, pasé por aquí para saludarte –la chica tardó unos momentos para asentir- Bueno, tengo que irme. Cuando regrese te prometo que pasaremos juntos, nos vemos ¡Sakura-chan!

En cuanto su compañero estaba lejos de su campo de visión, la chica apenas pudo devolver el saludo con un gesto de su mano.

Sin más suspiró.

Al parecer todo el mundo parecía estar más ocupado que ella, aunque trabajaba en el hospital no había asuntos de gravedad que atender, además que su horario no era apretado como lo fue en situaciones de invasión o batallas.

No había nadie con quien interactuar o para matar el tiempo, su mejor amiga Ino no estaba en el asunto, ya que emprendió una misión ayer y no regresaba hasta mañana. Su equipo 7 no, debido que Naruto tenía misión hoy mismo. Lee y el resto, estaban en entrenamiento. Así también el equipo 8.

Sakura no podía evitar sentirse.

Distanciada.

No era culpa de otros, sino esa clase de sentimiento de soledad le ocupaba desde que era una niña cuando no tenía amigos y era el objeto de burla de sus compañeros. Pero, aquella oscura sombra que la atormentaba creció aun más cuando sus padres murieron por obra de la invasión de Pain; por más que sus amigos la ayudaron a superar el dolor, hizo el intento de parecer feliz y no preocuparlos más, aunque por dentro no era más que una vil mentira y se sentía más rota que nunca.

La soledad era el peor veneno para cualquier ser humano, pero ella por lo menos sobrevivió cargando ese peso en sus hombros dejando entrever una falsa máscara de despreocupación.

Intentaba esforzarse en no pensar mucho de su estado huérfano y ser feliz, tenía amigos, gente que se preocupaban por ella. Sakura sonrió, haría lo que sea para volver a sonreír sinceramente.

Poniendo el pie en la entrada del hospital, suspiró. Era hora de trabajar.

.

Tal como lo había predicho, en el hospital no hubo mucho trabajo. Como siempre las enfermeras podían encargarse de la situación bajo control, no había papeleos que completar y en fin, no había nada interesante hoy en día.

Sakura suspiró exasperada desde su escritorio.

Menuda pérdida de tiempo.

Una de las enfermeras ingresó a su oficina saludándola respetuosamente.

-Sakura-san, Tsunade-sama la necesita en su despacho ahora mismo. Dice que es urgente –

Esto era inesperado.

Quizás finalmente tendría algo que matara el aburrimiento.

-Muchas gracias, iré ahora mismo. Puedes retirarte –respondió para luego levantarse de su asiento.

La enfermera saludó para luego irse.

La pelirrosa imitó encaminándose hacia el despacho de su maestra.

Las luces parecían extenderse mediante las calles oscuras del pueblo, el cielo crepuscular a paso de dar el manto nocturno en el firmamento, las personas tanto ninjas como normales caminar hacia diversos destinos o convivir uno con el otro.

Mientras caminaba, Sakura no podía evitar rememorar con lo sucedido hace más de dos semanas, un extraño incidente con un monstro enmascarado que apareció de la nada atacándola junto con sus camaradas y una persona vestida con un traje inusual asemejado al de los samuráis. Según lo que recordaba de sus palabras, el monstro era conocido como Hollow y la persona que la había salvado, un Shinigami.

-_Shinigami_ –murmuró para sí- _"Dios de la muerte"_, ¿_será acaso posible que exista alguien así? _–su mente divagaba en el muchacho de cabello blanco y ojos verdes similares a los suyos, no podía negar lo guapo que era aunque otra parte de ella seguía suspicaz, porque luego de haber caído inconsciente se había despertado en el hospital de Konoha siendo atendida por la Quinta y el resto de las enfermeras. Sus compañeros también fueron atendidos, lo más raro era que ninguno de ellos parecían recordar con el acontecimiento- _No puedo afirmar si fue un sueño o no, y lo más extraño es que ninguno de los dos hemos dicho nuestros nombres._

Se detuvo un momento.

-_Por qué sigo pensando en eso, han pasado más de dos semanas y no he tenido ninguna anomalía con el asunto. Cabe decir que todo fue producto del estrés _–Sí, eso debía ser. Ahora, al despacho de la Hokage.

.

Toc. Toc.

-Adelante –se escuchó la voz femenina pero autoritario que indicaba permiso para ingresar- Sakura, te estaba esperando –pronunció en cuánto reconoció a su alumna de cabellos rosados, dejando a un lado los documentos que estaba revisando hace unos ratos.

-¿Por qué razón me ha llamado, shishou? –

-Verás Sakura, hoy he recibido la visita de un grupo de personas… -pausó la mujer unos momentos, no estaba segura de cuáles serían las palabras adecuadas- son extranjeras, ya he hablado con ellos, se quedarán temporalmente en la aldea y estaba pensando si puedes hospedarlos en tu residencia.

Esto la dejó extrañada.

-Temporalmente? Hasta cuando y por qué en mi residencia –se atrevió a preguntar, le parecía sospechoso de parte de su maestra que se trataba de un grupo desconocido y encima que deban hospedarse en su casa.

-No tengo idea hasta cuando, ellos ya me lo confirmaran y elegí tu residencia porque creo que es más conveniente, además vives sola y es lo suficientemente espaciosa para un grupo compuesto de 5 personas. Todos están ocupados en sus misiones pensé que no tendrías problemas –

Ante la afirmación de su maestra, la pelirrosa no podía contradecirla. Pero aún no estaba convencida si debía prestar su casa a unas 5 personas desconocidas.

.

Luego de haberse retirado de la oficina, la chica andaba refunfuñando en las calles. Su maestra no quiso decirle por lo menos de dónde eran o quienes eran exactamente, comenzaba a sospechar que algo andaba raro y que muy pronto lo sabría en cuánto se encontrara con ese grupo, por ahora, misterioso.

Encima de todo, Tsunade ya le había dado su dirección antes de haberle consultado. Acaso el día no podía ser más del asco.

Ojalá que esas personas no le causaran problemas, debería encontrar un lado bueno en esto. Si ocurriera eso, tal vez la entretendría en estos días aburridos donde sus amigos estaban ausentes.

Llegó a su casa, lo extraño era que no había nada inusual tampoco parecía que había alguien frente a la puerta.

-_Tal vez, los veré mañana _–en cuánto sacó sus llaves, abrió la puerta adentrándose al marco. Todo parecía normal hasta que…

-Oh, vaya esa debe ser la dueña de la que esa señora nos ha hablado –se escuchó una voz masculina que nunca en su vida había oído.

-eh? –pronunció confundida.

-A juzgar por su voz es joven, qué bien hace mucho que necesitaba de una buena compañía –otra voz que se pudo escuchar se trataba de una mujer animada.

-Oye, y nosotros que somos –gritó una voz masculina completamente irritada.

-Pues ustedes ya lo saben –

-Matsumoto, me estás diciendo que soy como ellos –

Esa voz sí le sonaba familiar.

-Pero, qué di –pronunció en cuánto presionó el interruptor de la luz, una vez aclarado su hogar casi le da un ataque al divisar unas extrañas personas en su residencia.

Se trataba de 4 hombres y una mujer. Uno tenía un peinado parecido al de una piña (muy similar al de Shikamaru) cabello color rojo y con tatuaje en la frente, otro era un calvo (ya saben quién es ¬¬), otro de apariencia afeminada con cabello color oscuro y adornos de plumas en el rostro, la mujer era alta de cabello rubio y ojos grises y sus pechos podían rivalizar a los de su maestra y el último, no lo podía creer. Era el mismo muchacho peliblanco que acababa de conocer hace más de dos semanas!

La cara de Sakura estaba en shock.

¡Tsunade-sama qué significa esto!

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**Para su información, en esta historia Sakura tiene 17 años y es parte de ANBU que muy pronto se profundizará, además la historia es un tanto alternativa porque no transcurre durante la saga de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja. Al igual que Bleach, no sigue ningún transcurso de la saga del manga.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado, lamento mucho por la tardanza, estuve realizando varias historias y no he estado motivada debido a las situaciones familiares. En fin, Sakura Biyori ha vuelto!**

**Nos veremos en el próximo capi.**

**Ja ne!**

**Underword**


End file.
